New Eternal Pirates
The are a pirate crew from North Blue and are led by the up and coming Dangerous element Rookie Pirate Vasco D. Kidd. The "New Eternal's" are named after Named after the Original Eternal Pirates that was led by Calico Kidd, and were first referred to as the New Eternal Pirates by Roronoa Yoro in Louge Town. Some of the crew sailed as a part of the Eternal Pirates, their first official Crew, up until the Battle of marineford where they were disbanded . The New Eternal's currently consist of nine members whose combined bounties equal ???. Jolly Roger The crew's Jolly Roger is a depiction of a traditional skull and cross-bone with the skull wearing Kidd's trademark hat. In addition to being on their flag, the jolly roger is also been shown on the sails of the Rampaging Minotaur. Crew Members As a result of Kidd's choice in who joins the crew, the New Eternal's are notable for being one of the most varied, if not bizarre, pirate crews in the One Piece world. Their ranks have members so vastly different from one another that it almost seems random in retrospect. These include a doctor who is a shape shifting reindeer that can be mistaken for something else depending on his form, such as a gorilla when full human, or a tanuki when in his usual mid-form; a cyborg for a shipwright who has very eccentric behavior and wears almost nothing except shirts and speedoes; and a lively, undead, and perverted skeletal musician. Amongst them they have two Devil Fruit users (Kidd and Teddy). The majority of them are also fairly young, with only three members being thirty or older, although the two oldest members are just as childish as the others. Unlike most crews, they consider their ships to be crew members. Crew Strength Despite only having a small number of members, the New Eternal's are a very powerful crew. Their captain has continuously defeated people who are renowned for their incredible strength such as The remainig numbers from the Baroque Works and Ghost of the Fallen Pirates, the highly feared Death god Jackal D. Frost from the Void Pirates, the infamous Creed of the Disbanded Phantom Pirates and the legendary returned Jenos D. Ash, the "Rouge Samurai". The crew itself has done things which most would think impossible and completely insane like defeating an entire organization (such as The Nine Hunters) and Attacking a World Noble and breaking in and out of Several Marine Strong holds. In fact the World Government has labeled them as a very dangerous crew. All of them have at least one talent at which they are virtually perfect at and each member is, more or less, a formidable if not downright fearsome fighter in their own right. While most of them have amazing strength in one way or another, three of them, the captain, the First Mate, and the chef, have such astonishingly inhuman strength that the rest of the crew have dubbed them the "Tri-Akuma". Each member in the beginning has some fairly high fighting abilities, but as they progressed each member has had to become stronger due to each opponent they encounter either being significantly stronger than the last or has required them to develop new skills or techniques to combat new opponents. Overall, their most unique strength is the fact that the New Eternal crew, on many occasions, are extremely lucky, being able to achieve many things that would be considered impossible feats. One of their more legendary feats was to openly Attack a world noble to the full glare of the world. While each member can hold their own by themselves, what makes the New Eternal's truly strong is their teamwork, which has become more important as the series has progressed. When one of them is incapable of doing a task, another can help out in their place instead. This helps the crew very much in facing odds that may be too much for them if they work separately. When at sea, the New Eternal's tend to be relaxed, playing with each other, training, reading or whatever else they may do to occupy themselves. They can maintain this attitude even in the unstable waters of Paradise. However, whenever a crisis pops up, like storms, tidal waves, large sea life or Marine Attacks, the crew instantly snap out of their relaxed stupor and swing into action. They all seem to know their place and will do what they should in the circumstances. Most of the time though, they tend to sail at a casual pace, without rushing. Professions and Capabilities Bounties Dreams Members' Dreams Changes After 2 Years References External Links Site Poll Site Navigation Category:Pirate Crews Category:new Eternal Pirates